The Touch of a Future King
by TortoiseNHare64
Summary: When Zevran gets injured in battle, Alistair offers to patch him up. Things get heated and the two succumb to pleasure for the first time.


"Would you like some help with that?"

Zevran was sitting with his side facing Alistair. Looking up, the assassin met Alistair's eyes in surprise.

"Why, is the mighty Grey Warden asking to aid me? I'm flattered."

"It's just," Alistair continued uncertainly. He shifted his weight and adjusted his grip on the tent flaps. "That looks really bad and you can't exactly see your back without a mirror. May I?"

Zevran was quiet for a moment. He nodded.

Alistair moved into the tent. He had taken off his Warden armor and was in a loose undershirt and pants. Zevran held the jar up to him and Alistair took it, making sure to sit close enough behind Zevran that he could reach the elf's back. Alistair's legs were initially crossed but after that angle proved uncomfortable, he spread them on either side of Zevran's hips.

"Don't - don't make this weird, okay?"

Zevran didn't say anything. Alistair popped the lid of the jar and rubbed two fingers into the ointment. Lifting his hand, he took in the sight of the two large gashes across Zevran's back. Sighing, Alistair reached out and gently rubbed against the edges of the wounds first with the ointment.

Zevran, who had grown up being used to people touching him, didn't flinch or start at the contact. Instead, he let out a tiny breath as Alistair moved a bit more over the wounds, seeping the ointment into the assassin's skin. It felt really good. Zevran felt his eyes close as Alistair silently continued to take care of him. The Grey Warden was so gentle and careful with him - it made Zevran smile. He had known lovers that had wanted to break him. And while Zevran sometimes needed that, and Alistair was the farthest thing from a lover as one could get, the warrior's soft touches whispered to Zevran's skin. He subconsciously leaned back into Alistair's touch. Alistair paused briefly, the slightest change in his breathing noticeable to Zevran's trained ears, before he continued. He was almost finishing.

Zevran didn't want to stop feeling his touch.

When Alistair had applied enough of the ointment, he reached for a roll of bandages.

"May I?"

Zevran nodded his consent again and lifted his forearms away from his torso. Alistair began wrapping the bandages around Zevran's chest tightly, making sure that they were secure while he never got too rough with the rogue. Alistair's knuckles would occasionally glide against Zevran's chest as he wrapped the bandages and Zevran bit his lip. He wanted the warrior's hands to glide over his entire body.

"There," Alistair whispered when he was done. He pulled his hands back away from Zevran's body and rested them in his lap. Zevran nearly groaned a complaint.

"I imagine that will help you recover. We can't have you falling in battle again before we take on the Archdemon."

Zevran's mouth felt parched. Maybe he was just under a dry spell and that was why he was so taken with the Grey Warden's body? It had been an embarrassingly long time since he had gotten laid.

"I thank you for your assistance in this matter. You have been most…most kind."

Alistair nodded but didn't move to leave. He didn't seem to want to leave.

Zevran, never missing an opportunity, struggled to shift his body so that he was looking at Alistair. His wounds gave a groan of protest, but Zevran ignored the pain, hoping that pleasure would follow soon.

"If you'll allow me, perhaps I could take care of you in a way in return?"

Alistair's face colored beautifully at the flirtation. "You're joking," he deadpanned.

Zevran reached out and gingerly slid his hand along the line of skin poking out from Alistair's shirt along his collar bones and slightly down his chest. Alistair sucked in a breath.

"I'm not joking now," Zevran replied in a heated whisper. "Let me have you, my friend. Or, you could take me. I would thoroughly enjoy either option."

"You're injured," Alistair persisted. He didn't seem capable of denying Zevran's request because he didn't want to. That gave Zevran hope.

"I highly doubt either of us will feel pain in this situation." Zevran's voice had dropped a couple octaves and the sound seemed to be going straight to Alistair's cock if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by.

Alistair looked unsure. His inability to willingly hurt Zevran touched the assassin's heart. Many lovers had not been so thoughtful. Reaching out again, Zevran let his other hand cup Alistair's face in his palm. Zevran let his thumb swipe against the Grey Warden's lips and Alistair's eyes closed.

"If you want me to stop, then I need you to tell me."

But Alistair didn't reply. Instead, he opened his eyes and Zevran saw that his pupils were dilated. Leaning closer, Zevran's lips were only a few centimeters away from Alistair's when the assassin whispered, "Tell me what you want, Alistair."

A dam seemed to break inside of the Warden. "You," he whispered heatedly before closing the small distance and kissing Zevran. Alistair's kiss was sloppy with too much tongue and teeth but Zevran didn't mind. He gently stroked the warrior's cheek with his thumb, encouraging him to slow down with his enthusiasm so that Zevran could demonstrate how to properly kiss. Once Alistair had calmed down from the initial adrenaline rush of kissing someone for the first time, his kisses softened. He rubbed his tongue slowly against Zevran's while exploring the assassin's mouth. Alistair was a very vocal lover, pouring all of his first-time sensations into moans and whimpers.

Zevran was hard.

He continued kissing Alistair, finding himself quickly becoming obsessed with the taste and feel of the Warden, while his hand slid down from Alistair's chest to palm the bulge in his pants. The warrior let out a sinful moan at that and Zevran smiled.

"I would like to taste you, Alistair."

Alistair's entire body shivered at that. The warrior let his eyes purposefully drop down to Zevran's bandages. "I don't want you getting hurt. I…" Alistair bit his lip and swallowed his words. Zevran selfishly wanted to hear them, knowing that they were probably words of endearment. But this was just a simple fling, nothing more. Alistair didn't want a…a relationship with Zevran. They couldn't have that.

Right?

Zevran distracted himself from his dismal thoughts by undoing the ties against Alistair's cock. "I will not feel pain, I assure you. I want this." Zevran looked up into Alistair's eyes so the warrior could see the truth and lust there.

Alistair then did something most surprising. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked away from Zevran when he sheepishly asked, "Could…could I service you instead? I would feel better about knowing that I'm not causing you pain."

Zevran's breath caught in his throat. Alistair looked so innocent, so naive, but his request was filthy. The way he glanced back at Zevran from under his eyelashes was filthy.

Zevran felt his dick twitch.

"Whatever you desire," Zevran replied, swallowing past the lump in his throat to lean in and kiss Alistair again.

Alistair relaxed considerably at that. He also seemed to find his courage as his hand reached up to slide from Zevran's cheek to around the back of his head, holding the assassin's face in place as Alistair kissed him. Feeling the warrior's fingers tighten in his hair, Zevran couldn't help but let out a needy groan. The sound spurred Alistair on and the warrior trailed wet kisses down Zevran's chin, over the side of his neck, to wear he knew his collarbone was sticking out from under his shirt. Alistair licked his tongue over the bone and used his teeth to suck a deep mark into Zevran's skin. The assassin cried out in pleasure. He loved getting hickeys. Alistair seemed to get the message and began sucking marks over Zevran's skin, over his chest and up and down his neck. It was sloppy and messy but Zevran loved it even more that way. And he let his appreciation show by moaning and whispering words of encouragement to Alistair.

"So good, my friend, so good. Your handsome mouth - I can't wait to feel more of it."

Alistair whimpered as he leaned back up to kiss Zevran's lips. His tongue wasted no time in dipping into the rogue's mouth again. Zevran's hands wandered Alistair's body, gripping the strong biceps and feeling along the taunt muscles of his chest and stomach. Alistair was a wet dream and Zevran couldn't wait to see his face scrunch up in pleasure at completion.

Zevran was about to beg Alistair to get on with it when the warrior reached down to fumble with the ties of Zevran's pants. Chuckling lowly, Zevran undid the ties for him and pulled down his breeches. Alistair gasped at the sight of Zevran's bare cock as it sprang forward. He wasn't wearing smalls.

Quickly, Alistair looked up into Zevran's eyes and found the assassin smirking.

"I find underclothes to be so restrictive."

Alistair laughed. What little tension had remained seemed broken at the sound. Alistair gave Zevran a quick, chaste kiss on the lips before looking down at the cock before him. Zevran expected him to ask a question about how to jerk off someone else, but Alistair didn't waste time asking questions. Instead, he simply reached down and grasped Zevran's cock in his hand. The rogue jumped and let out a moan at the contact.

"Alistair."

The warrior grinned at the rogue moaning his name. Alistair began sliding his hand up and down Zevran's shaft, feeling the way it pulsed in his grip. Zevran could only breathe heavily while watching the Grey Warden stroke him. Alistair was a fast learner and listened and watched Zevran's reactions until he had found the perfect grip and rhythm.

"Mmm, use - use your mouth," Zevran groaned.

If Alistair was embarrassed at the request, he didn't show it. Instead, the warrior shifted himself down onto his belly, propping himself up with his forearms. He didn't spend time admiring Zevran's dick up close. Instead, he licked a stripe up the member from balls to tip.

Zevran's hands flew to Alistair's hair in response.

"Alistair!"

Grinning, Alistair looked up at Zevran while he continued to lick the rogue's cock. Zevran felt himself trapped by that gaze. Alistair was no longer the blushing virgin - he had found his confidence and was using his tongue wonderfully. Zevran felt glued to the sight.

Soon, Alistair stopped wetting Zevran's length and pulled himself up to swirl his tongue around the tip. Zevran resisted the urge to push up and into Alistair's face. Sensing the rogue's need, Alistair opened his mouth and slowly went down on Zevran.

"Nngh, so good, Alistair. So - so good," Zevran complimented through his moans. His hands brushed against Alistair's cropped hair, never pushing or pulling, just holding and encouraging. Alistair seemed to like the extra touches and tilted his head so that it was both leaning into Zevran's touch and taking the rogue's cock at a new angle. Alistair bobbed down, swallowing more and more of Zevran's dick until he hit his reaching point and felt his gag reflex go off. Tightening against Zevran's cock, Alistair pulled back but didn't pull off completely. Instead, he merely went back down, taking more of Zevran's cock into his throat before pulling back and repeating the cycle.

"Fuck, you're amazing," Zevran found himself saying truthfully. "Haven't had such a pretty mouth like yours reduce me to a puddle in so, so long. Fuck, you're sexy like this, Alistair. So eager, so needy. I bet you want it too, don't you?"

Alistair hummed around his dick and Zevran felt himself building up again.

"Do you want me to give it to you? Want me to paint that handsome throat with my seed?"

Alistair's movements sped up as he hummed again in agreement. He was bobbing his head quickly, trying to send Zevran over the edge. Zevran could only pet his head and feel his orgasm swelling. He let the sensation build before roughly grabbing Alistair's hair and tugging the warrior off of him at the last second. Alistair quickly looked up, covered in drool and breathing heavily, thinking that he had done something wrong. Zevran dragged the warrior's lips to meet his own and tasted his own precum in Alistair's handsome mouth.

"I want us to come together," Zevran explained after breaking the kiss. He turned slightly and grabbed a vile to offer it to Alistair.

Understanding what it was, Alistair opened the vile and coated his hand generously in the lube. Returning to Zevran's cock, he resumed stroking the rogue and felt Zevran shudder in response. The rogue closed his eyes and finished untying Alistair's laces, gesturing for the warrior to pause in his stroking to take off his pants and smalls. Zevran tore off his shirt and then helped Alistair do the same. He wondered if that blushing, unsure side of Alistair would come back, but as soon as they were both bare, Alistair gently guided Zevran to straddle his hips, taking both of their cocks in his mighty hand. The sensation nearly brought Zevran over the edge. His cock was thinner than Alistair's but roughly the same length. They fit so well together. Zevran felt choked up with emotion but that went away once Alistair had coated his hand in more lube to rub over them both.

"Zevran," Alistair moaned, finding the rogue's hip with his free hand.

Zevran began grinding against the warrior, rubbing his and Alistair's cocks together as Alistair jerked them both. It was maddening and Zevran never wanted it to end.

"Want to fuck you like this every night," Alistair was saying. His voice was deep and heaven to listen to. "Want to be the source of your pleasure."

"Alistair…"

"I'm getting close, Zev. You feel too good."

Zevran moaned as he looked down and took in the sight of their bodies pressed together at the cock, Alistair's forehead and chest damp with sweat, his eyes alight with a fire Zevran had never seen in them before.

"Come for me, Zev. Let me be covered in it."

Zevran cried out as the sensation of being fucked by Alistair, the mighty Grey Warden and his beloved friend, drove him over the edge. Alistair came with him, their chests and stomachs being coated in thick spurts.

Zevran remained atop Alistair, letting his body revel in the glorious sensation. His body shook through the aftershocks with Alistair. When they were fully spent, Zevran slid off of Alistair but couldn't help but lie close to him. Leaning over, Zevran kissed Alistair and felt the warrior's hand return to the back of his head. After a few moments of pleasurable kissing, Zevran pulled back to smile down at Alistair.

"Thank you for this."

Alistair seemed dazed. "I'm pretty sure I'm the one who should be thanking you."

They kissed again and then Alistair pulled back with a frown. "I suppose this is the part where I go back to my own tent after cleaning up."

Zevran knew he should agree. He knew he should part ways with Alistair. The man was destined to be King of Fereldan. He didn't have room in his life for Zevran.

But the rogue found himself saying, "We'll clean up but you're welcome to stay the night here. You don't have to leave."

Alistair's eyes turned hopeful and it sent a pang through Zevran's chest. "Was this a one-time thing?"

Yes, Zevran thought sadly but, seeing the hope in his future king's eyes, Zevran couldn't voice his thoughts. "Do you want it to be?"

"No," Alistair replied softly. Honestly. "I want you to stay by my side after…after all of this, if you want…"

Zevran couldn't speak. Instead, he leaned down and tried to convey his feelings into words with a passionate kiss.

Maybe, if Alistair wanted him to stay, then he could stay forever.

 **Author's Note: Don't forget to review!**


End file.
